


Bunny Love

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Basically Ryo dresses up as a Playboy Bunny and teases the crap out of Akira, Good times :), I published this originally on Tumblr and haven't heard anything about negative representation, I will fix it accordingly, If you feel that the representation is disrespectful please let know, Just a heads-up Ryo is a trans young man in this fic, M/M, With that in mind, enjoy, other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo stood in view of the bathroom mirror, adjusting the powder-blue bunny ears on his head to make sure that they were properly held in place. His matching heels made a slight clicking sound against the floor every time he moved his feet.Despite initial worries about it being ill-fitting, the Playboy bunny outfit actually fitted him extremely well, accentuating all of his best points. The outfit was one of those tuxedo-themed Playboy bunny outfits where the top part was a plain white button-up with powder-blue buttons and bottom. He found it a few weeks ago with difficulty (people were always so damn nosy) and tonight, he finally mustered the courage to actually put it on.Well, tonight was the night. Akira had absolutely no idea of the surprise that he was going to get, and the very thought made Ryo excited and also a little nervous. He had never done anything like this before and didn’t want to mess it up, especially since he had to talk himself into putting on the damn outfit in the first place.Ryo looked up the nearby clock above him to see the time. The time is 10:00 pm on the dot.





	Bunny Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

Ryo stood in view of the bathroom mirror, adjusting the powder-blue bunny ears on his head to make sure that they were properly held in place. His matching heels made a slight clicking sound against the floor every time he moved his feet.

Despite initial worries about it being ill-fitting, the Playboy bunny outfit actually fitted him extremely well, accentuating all of his best points. The outfit was one of those tuxedo-themed Playboy bunny outfits where the top part was a plain white button-up with powder-blue buttons and bottom. He found it a few weeks ago with difficulty (people were always so damn nosy) and tonight, he finally mustered the courage to actually put it on.

Well, tonight was the night. Akira had absolutely no idea of the surprise that he was going to get, and the very thought made Ryo excited and also a little nervous. He had never done anything like this before and didn’t want to mess it up, especially since he had to talk himself into putting on the damn outfit in the first place.

Ryo looked up the nearby clock above him to see the time. The time is 10:00 pm on the dot.

Alright, no more fucking around.

Ryo takes a breather and straightens out his bodice, and fixes his collar and cuffs before walking out of the bathroom into the darkened hallway. At the end of the hallway, a faint light was shining out of the crack in the doorway.

Ryo felt his anxiety start to kick in. What if he messed up? How would he recover? What would he do?

Ryo took a moment to calm himself; now is not the time to let anxiety take the wheel, he spent too much time and he couldn’t turn back now.

He took another breath and tried to pretend he was an actor playing the part. He had been practicing the walk for two weeks and even tried coming up with some little phrases to set the mood. He took a step and got into character by sauntering down the hall with all of the confidence he could muster.

For a moment, he actually felt good in his own skin and it was starting to show. He looked good, damn good, and it felt refreshing for once. He was sexy and boy, was he was going to own it.

Ryo could feel his own heart pounding hard in his chest as he reached the door, cracked ever so slightly. He peeked through to see Akira in his grey sweats and sleeveless top, sitting up in bed reading some magazine, the lamp on the nightstand being the only light source in the room.

Good, so Akira doesn’t suspect anything.

Ryo took another breath.

“Akira~…” He casually said aloud, hoping he sounded at least a little flirty.

Akira looked up from the magazine he was reading and turned to the door, trying to see Ryo’s body hidden behind the door.

Well, it’s now or never.

Ryo opened the door slowly to reveal himself fully to Akira, who audibly gasped and was looking more surprised each passing second, wide eyes and all.

He must be doing something right because Akira looked completely speechless.

“Oh, my God…” Akira managed to speak, his hands covering his mouth in full shock as Ryo leaned against the doorway.

Ryo felt his heart racing in his chest, but he wasn’t going to let sheer nerves stop him.

“Hey big boy. A little birdie told me that you liked playing with bunnies. Well, would you play with this Bunny?” Ryo tried to sound as flirtatious as possible as he sauntered in and crawled up on the bed right in front of Akira.

Akira swallowed hard as Ryo crawled all over him and plopped down delicately right on his hips, his hands splayed out on his chest. Akira couldn’t stop staring at him; Ryo honestly looked like a dream right now.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Ryo softly asked as he gently laid down on top of Akira with his face close to his, which looked like a red tomato from how hard he was blushing.

“God, I can’t believe you’re real.”

“In the flesh.”

“So what now?”

“I’m gonna take care of you.”

“Oh?” He questioned, intrigued, as Ryo readjusted himself on his hips.

Ryo was going to take care of Akira so well, make him feel so good by the end of the night.

Ryo giggled as he began leaving little kisses on Akira’s face as he caressed his dark hair and face, twirling it around with his finger. He felt Akira’s arms wrap around his back, with one hand sneaking to the nape of Ryo’s neck and wove his fingers through blond locks and the other sneaking down to his ass and kneading it. Ryo’s kisses then led down his face to his jawline and even further to his neck, eliciting little moans out of Akira. Meanwhile, his hands ran under Akira’s shirt, lightly feeling his abdomen and chest to touch every last detail of Akira’s muscles.

Ryo couldn’t believe he wasn’t fucking this up; normally, his anxiety would be cranked up to eleven. It looked as though all that convincing and practicing from the past several weeks was finally paying off. Plus, the more they both got into it, the more confident he became, especially given that his physical dysphoria would be cruel at times and make him feel like shit during little moments like these. Speaking of getting into it…

In the middle of the makeout session, Ryo felt a “bump” below him right between his legs, the “bump” feeling harder by the moment. Ryo almost noticed Akira’s face getting warmer and redder as well.

Well shit.

“You alright there, honey? You’re looking a little warm in the face~” Ryo asked, coyly.

Akira was seemingly at a loss for words as he stuttered and stammered trying to make up something to say about the situation, but Ryo thought he was adorable.

“Say… why don't we do something about this?” He asked playfully as his hand dug down under to cup Akira between his thighs, making him hold his breath. He felt Akira squirm underneath him as he slowly groped the ever-hardening bulge. Akira’s breathing began getting a little heavier and he even started whimpering a little.

Akira slowly sat up as Ryo continued to fondle him. Akira tried to leave little kisses on Ryo’s throat between his jaw and the bowtie-collar, though little moans still escaped him as he increasingly became more sensitive. Eventually, it got to be too much for Akira as he rested his head on Ryo’s shoulder as his whimpers and moans were the only things he could physically do at the moment.

“It’s fascinating how a big, strong boy like you can crumble so easily and, to be honest, it’s so cute.”

Akira’s thoughts were a muddled mess at the moment. He honestly couldn’t think straight with Ryo still feeling him up and looking really, really sexy in that outfit. He even had that look in his eyes, those eyes of wanting, _yearning_. God, it felt like he was gonna burst at any given moment, the way Ryo was kneading him through his sweats and all of the little kisses on his neck.

The moment began to escalate with Ryo reaching his hand down the front of Akira’s sweats and pulling out his dick, which was full-on leaking at this point. It was incredibly sensitive that Akira seemed to twitch at every movement that Ryo made. He wasn’t going to last very long, Ryo knew this.

But he wanted to play with him just a little more…

“R-Ryo… please… I-I’m gonna…” Akira begged.

“Mmm, not just yet, hold on a little longer until I say you can,” Ryo told him as he continued.

Akira groaned, throwing his head back, tears starting to form as it took every ounce of strength in him to hold back. Relief was so close within his reach and he couldn’t stand it. Everything in his body felt so tense that it was starting to become draining. Ryo noticed this as well.

“Can I… please?” Akira tried to ask, his voice almost failing him.

“Well, since you’re polite for waiting and asked so nicely, I’ll let you. Do it.”

Akira didn’t need to be told twice as he let out a long, cracked moan, feeling himself physically release. He came so much, copious amounts that went mostly into Ryo’s hand and some on his sweats. He felt sweaty, a little tired even as he rested his head back on Ryo’s shoulder, the euphoria of sexual climax fading away.

“Goodness. You must’ve really liked it.” Ryo said, playfully.

“Y-Yeah…”

\-----

After getting cleaned up (Akira volunteered to clean Ryo off and help him out of the outfit), they both were back in bed, holding each other in a warm cuddle under a blanket. The room was dark now, save for the moon shining outside through the window. Ryo had changed into one of Akira’s large shirts, the breathable, jersey-knit fabric feeling soft and comforting on his skin.

“So what did you think?” Ryo asked quietly as he felt Akira’s hand weave through his hair.

“Where in the world did you even find that?”

“I found it a while back and thought I’d give it a try. Did you like it?”

“Hell yes I did, you kidding me?” Akira said while he cupped Ryo’s face in his hands, “God, you looked so good. I don’t know what I was expecting, but I sure as hell wasn’t expecting that. You oughta keep that, it looked amazing on you.”

Ryo smiled as he leaned forward for a kiss, his confidence soaring. Akira caught the cue and was rewarded with sweetness as he caressed Ryo’s cheeks, feeling Ryo’s hands on his. They pulled apart to look each other in the eyes, soft brown meeting blue moon. Akira softly smiled at him and Ryo’s heart melted. Ryo placed his head between under Akira’s chin and his collarbone and felt Akira’s arms wrap around his waist and back and little kisses in his hair.

They continued to cuddle until they both fell into a heavenly sleep, still holding each other, warm and content.


End file.
